Secondary batteries may be reused by charging and discharging. The secondary batteries may be used as, e.g., energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. Secondary batteries may be used in a single battery type or a battery module type composed of a plurality of batteries connected in one unit, in accordance with the application of the secondary batteries in various kinds of external devices.